Story Night, 2008-03-02
Note from the editor: This is a filtered chatlog for the Story Night gathering in Redridge Mountains for Sunday, March 2, 2008. It was recorded and filtered by Cogitatus. Because this is a chatlog of in-game roleplay, I, Cogitatus, am not the sole author. I do not claim authorship for lines that are not my own. Any lines that look like that they should not belong or seem to be errors should be reported on the Talk Page. Introduction and Smalltalk 3/2 19:41:59.118 Changed Channel: General - Redridge Mountains 3/2 19:41:59.124 Changed Channel: LocalDefense - Redridge Mountains 3/2 19:42:46.919 Fiha eyes Throdin for a moment before resigning to a small shrug and a smile. She prods the fire with a near by stick 3/2 19:42:59.253 Fiha waves her smouldering stick to Cogitatus in greeting 3/2 19:43:08.505 You wave at Fiha. 3/2 19:43:13.087 Fiha smiles. 3/2 19:43:15.975 Cogitatus says: Small turnout. 3/2 19:43:33.053 Fiha says: These things happen, there's a rather large and interesting world out there to compete with 3/2 19:43:38.706 Fiha grins slightly 3/2 19:43:46.750 Cogitatus chuckles softly. 3/2 19:43:57.932 Throdin says: Eh, wha...? It doesn't start fer 20 more minutes, right? 3/2 19:44:15.152 Cogitatus says: I thought it started at 7:30. 3/2 19:44:26.468 Fiha looks to Throdin again, "allthough i think Throdin has seen enough for one-- oh! no no, 7:30pm is correct" 3/2 19:44:43.224 Throdin says: Thought it was 8. 3/2 19:44:51.224 Fiha peers at Throdin more carefully,"Long day sir?" 3/2 19:45:34.975 Throdin says: Eh wha? Oh, yea, I guess *mumbles* 3/2 19:45:39.038 Asheran giggles. 3/2 19:46:22.158 Fiha smiles faintly and shrugs 3/2 19:47:17.253 Throdin says: I'm surprised at the turnout myself. I was hoping the snarky and cynical ones would be here. 3/2 19:47:24.477 You laugh. 3/2 19:47:38.583 Fiha chuckles,"Well if you like we can snark at you in a cynical manner?" 3/2 19:47:55.510 Throdin says: It just ain't the same... 3/2 19:48:00.634 Fiha laughs. 3/2 19:48:10.051 Cogitatus chuckles softly. 3/2 19:48:43.954 Fiha says: The interjections aside, it's not been too bad so far 3/2 19:49:05.784 Fiha says: Although, having some one amongst us claiming to bea deathnight has been the most entertaining of the lot. 3/2 19:49:07.120 Cogitatus pulls out a device from his robe; it looks like some cross between Naaru and Gnomish Engineering. "I was hoping to put this to use, again." 3/2 19:49:12.906 Asheran grins wickedly. 3/2 19:49:26.670 Throdin says: Ugh, who was the wannabe deathknight? 3/2 19:49:49.538 Fiha says: The young boy ... Ken-something 3/2 19:49:52.258 Cogitatus sets the device on the ground by his knee and sighs to himself. 3/2 19:49:58.456 Asheran says: Kenny? 3/2 19:50:02.320 Throdin says: Kenny? 3/2 19:50:05.595 Asheran laughs. 3/2 19:50:08.018 Fiha nods 3/2 19:50:13.717 Fiha says: Yes 3/2 19:50:13.718 Asheran smiles at you. 3/2 19:50:19.733 Fiha points at Asheran. 3/2 19:50:24.111 Throdin says: I've just heard he was a royal asshole. Being a wannabe death knight wouldn't surprise me. 3/2 19:50:25.443 Fiha says: That was my reaction 3/2 19:50:38.188 Cogitatus looks at Throdin and Fiha as the speak, but he doesn't seem to be paying complete attention. 3/2 19:50:51.598 Asheran says: I've not talked to him any.. but I've seen him around town causing.. trouble. 3/2 19:50:54.262 Asheran grins wickedly. 3/2 19:51:00.670 Fiha chuckles, she looks to Cogitatus and the device on his knee 3/2 19:51:02.173 Throdin says: That describes half the adventurers there. 3/2 19:51:27.400 Cogitatus rolls his eyes. "Wanna be deathknight. If he were a deathknight, I'd blow his head off and the Alliance wouldn't even blink." 3/2 19:51:37.556 Throdin says: Honestly, I've given up trying to get a drink in there without SOMEone spouting off about left-or-death decisions or putting weapons to someone's throat or being arrested. 3/2 19:51:39.565 Asheran gasps at you. 3/2 19:51:49.912 Asheran says: Aye.. 3/2 19:52:00.138 Asheran says: I'm sorry I had to cut our little get-together short last night. 3/2 19:52:14.303 Fiha chuckles,"I certainly would not block the fatal blow. But i would ask you clean up after your self." 3/2 19:52:15.400 Throdin says: Eh, no problem. Some problems needed investigating... what else is new? 3/2 19:52:27.420 Fiha smiles to Hallia in greeting 3/2 19:52:31.165 Cogitatus looks up at Hallia. "Hallia!" 3/2 19:52:35.429 You smile at Hallia. 3/2 19:52:52.357 Hallia says: Hello! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt! 3/2 19:53:05.264 Throdin says: Interrupt? Ya interrupted nothing. 3/2 19:53:05.495 Cogitatus says: I'm glad you could make it to Story Night. Unfortunately, I don't know if we'll have any stories, this evening. There's such a small turnout, at the moment. 3/2 19:53:08.174 Fiha smiles again, she shakes her head,"Not at all .." 3/2 19:53:11.704 You sigh at Hallia. 3/2 19:53:33.009 Hallia says: I haven't been to story night for ages! Wasn't it long ago on a Thursday night? 3/2 19:53:42.477 Cogitatus says: I remeber when we used ot have these regularly, way back when. People would often show up late, and some evenings would start small and get larger. 3/2 19:53:51.417 Cogitatus says: It used to be Thursday, yes/ 3/2 19:53:55.352 Asheran says: I never have any good stories or poems.. 3/2 19:53:57.400 Fiha says: Indeed, i thought it was time again. 3/2 19:54:14.204 Fiha smiles lightly to Asheran,"Perhaps next time" 3/2 19:54:25.021 Hallia says: Yes. Hmm. Stories... 3/2 19:54:55.939 Hallia looks to be thinking to herself. 3/2 19:55:24.583 Hallia looks into the fire. 3/2 19:55:45.881 Cogitatus picks up the book-sized device that he left on the ground next to his knee. 3/2 19:56:13.938 Asheran says: Hmm.. 3/2 19:56:21.332 Cogitatus looks at the device again and sighs. "Guess I won't be using this again, this week." 3/2 19:56:28.058 Fiha chuckles to her self, she stokes the fire again with a nod "It does sometimes begin slowly. But you do not need to linger if the night remains to be slow" 3/2 19:56:53.902 Fiha cocks her head to Cogitatus,"And what do you keep there so secretly sir?" 3/2 19:56:55.228 Cogitatus says: I am tempted to depart. The Union sometimes has need of additional adventurers on various operations. 3/2 19:57:04.092 Hallia says: What do you have there, James? 3/2 19:57:08.949 Fiha nods,"Of course ... you are most welcome to" 3/2 19:57:48.716 Cogitatus says: Hmmm? Oh, this. I'm trying to understand Naaru technology. Sometimes the best way to learn is to try to do something with it. *This* thing I made, captures the sound of someone's voice and recites it. 3/2 19:58:02.438 Asheran says: Maybe a song.. 3/2 19:58:16.846 Hallia says: How odd! 3/2 19:58:24.141 Fiha wrinkles her brow,"Like a mocking bird or parrot?" 3/2 19:58:31.670 Cogitatus taps the device a couple of times, and the device says in Cogitatus's voice "*This* thing I made, captures the sound of someone's voice and recites it." 3/2 19:58:40.235 Asheran giggles. 3/2 19:58:44.268 Hallia says: Wow! It sounds just like you! 3/2 19:58:45.836 Asheran says: Interesting invention. 3/2 19:59:03.803 Fiha blinks,"A marvle ..." 3/2 19:59:21.628 Cogitatus says: Indeed. I listened to it after Sotry Night last ween and copied to parchment the stories that were told. 3/2 19:59:28.004 Cogitatus says: ((*week)) 3/2 19:59:44.452 Hallia says: It can remember all of that? 3/2 19:59:47.304 Cogitatus says: I was hoping to use it again, this week. 3/2 19:59:51.493 Fiha smiles brightly,"Very clever ... very" 3/2 20:00:25.834 Asheran says: I may have a song! 3/2 20:00:35.186 Cogitatus says: Oh, yes. The Draenei in the Exodar tried to offer me a similar device entirely of their construction when I explained my intent, but I wanted to try to build one, myself, to understand how their equipment works. 3/2 20:00:41.801 Hallia says: Then sing! I'll catch on with the chorus. 3/2 20:00:43.082 Fiha looks to Asheran,"We have ears madame" she smiles lightly 3/2 20:00:49.215 Cogitatus says: A song would be perfect. 3/2 20:00:52.004 You smile at Asheran. 3/2 20:01:27.307 Asheran laughs. 3/2 20:01:29.676 Asheran says: I don't sing well! 3/2 20:01:41.329 Cogitatus says: Well, you can try. 3/2 20:01:44.441 Cogitatus smiles encouragingly. 3/2 20:02:01.200 Fiha nods to Cogitatus,"They have ... what is the term ... Holomagic messages? They send them from one camp to another?" 3/2 20:02:06.876 Asheran says: It's just a song I like.. 3/2 20:02:14.054 Fiha smiles to Asheran 3/2 20:02:46.355 Asheran says: Don't laugh.. 3/2 20:02:47.543 Cogitatus smiles at Fiha "Yes, but I'll tell you after this lady's song." 3/2 20:02:57.522 Cogitatus says: We won't. 3/2 20:03:03.537 Fiha winks,"Indeed" Asheran 3/2 20:03:46.705 Asheran clears her throat and ahems. 3/2 20:04:12.467 Asheran says: Pale as winter light through branches 3/2 20:04:30.922 Asheran says: Where leaves used to grow 3/2 20:04:39.511 Asheran says: reflecting on the fields below 3/2 20:04:48.556 Asheran says: Tell me, have you seen the Child of Snow? 3/2 20:05:24.126 Asheran says: Heart that beats so gently in the the place that no one knows 3/2 20:05:26.806 Fiha smiles to Asheran, cocking her head to better hear her 3/2 20:05:37.985 Asheran says: Who could have guessed that door would close? 3/2 20:05:45.588 Asheran says: Tell me, have you seen the Child of Snow? 3/2 20:05:54.433 Asheran says: Days filled with loneliness in light 3/2 20:06:10.658 Asheran says: There is nothing but emptiness and silence every night 3/2 20:06:16.498 Asheran says: When I can hear the heartbeat 3/2 20:06:41.002 Asheran says: What is sadder than the sound of winter winds that blow.. 3/2 20:06:48.744 Asheran says: Through icy moments lived alone? 3/2 20:06:56.917 Asheran says: Tell me, have you seen the Child of Snow? 3/2 20:07:07.212 Asheran says: Let the angels of the sun light the pathway for the golden one 3/2 20:07:30.156 Asheran says: Pictures of what might have been can thaw this world I'm frozen in. 3/2 20:07:39.367 Asheran says: Like a vision here before me from so long ago 3/2 20:07:47.258 Asheran says: How can my eyes deceive me so? 3/2 20:07:54.494 Asheran says: Tell me, have you seen the Child of Snow? 3/2 20:08:05.527 Asheran says: On the barren branch of winter buds begin to grow 3/2 20:08:14.631 Asheran says: A blossom blinds me with its glow 3/2 20:08:23.717 Asheran says: Tell me, have you seen the Child of Snow? 3/2 20:08:35.127 Asheran says: Now I know my life is over.. nothing left to show 3/2 20:08:44.085 Asheran says: But I am ready to let go 3/2 20:08:51.611 Asheran says: I have finally seen the Child of Snow. 3/2 20:09:01.386 Asheran says: Let the angels of the sun light the pathway for the golden one 3/2 20:09:09.149 Asheran says: Sow the seeds of what could be 3/2 20:09:17.084 Asheran says: Deliver me before I sleep.. 3/2 20:09:19.036 Asheran coughs. 3/2 20:09:21.201 Asheran says: Er.. that's all. 3/2 20:09:28.205 Hallia claps. 3/2 20:09:29.512 You applaud at Asheran. Bravo! 3/2 20:09:37.121 Hallia says: Wow. That was beautiful 3/2 20:09:41.224 Cogitatus says: Beautiful. 3/2 20:09:41.403 Asheran blushes. 3/2 20:09:47.944 Fiha blinks softly, coming out of her dreaming,"Beautiful Asheran, the images were delightful" 3/2 20:10:01.359 Asheran says: For some reason it always reminds me of Winterspring. 3/2 20:10:08.592 Cogitatus says: Now I'm going to have to learn musical notation to transcribe this. 3/2 20:10:12.106 You laugh. 3/2 20:10:20.941 You wave at Saphrina. 3/2 20:10:21.792 Fiha winks,"With that i can help" Saphrina 3/2 20:10:23.422 Saphrina drags her cigarette nodding to the group 3/2 20:10:23.768 Throdin waves at Saphrina. 3/2 20:10:25.843 Cogitatus says: Welcome! Join the circle! 3/2 20:10:26.139 Fiha waves at Saphrina. 3/2 20:10:32.853 Saphrina brings down her hood "Greetings." 3/2 20:10:59.928 Throdin says: Huh, ya look familiar... ya were here last we- 3/2 20:11:02.580 Throdin says: Oh yeah, the captain! 3/2 20:11:09.241 Throdin says: Never mind. 3/2 20:11:12.197 Saphrina brushes off the ground with a chuckle. 3/2 20:11:13.920 Asheran greets Saphrina with a hearty hello! 3/2 20:11:19.545 Saphrina nods to Asheran 3/2 20:11:19.875 Fiha nods,"She was indeed Throdin" 3/2 20:11:24.883 Hallia nods to her. 3/2 20:11:33.568 Saphrina nods to Hallia 3/2 20:11:38.434 Saphrina says: What have i missed? 3/2 20:11:42.788 Saphrina drags her cigarette 3/2 20:11:50.167 Throdin says: A chillingly lovely song by Ash. 3/2 20:11:54.566 Throdin says: That's about it. 3/2 20:12:06.088 Fiha smiles,"A lovely song," she nods to Asheran "and that is all - we are just getting started" 3/2 20:12:07.765 Saphrina says: A shame i missed it. 3/2 20:12:12.878 Fiha points at you. 3/2 20:12:13.667 Hallia says: It was very beautiful! Yes, thank you Ash. 3/2 20:12:19.374 Fiha says: It think we have solution to that 3/2 20:12:43.756 Saphrina puts her cigarette out 3/2 20:12:50.077 Asheran says: So! Who's next? 3/2 20:12:51.070 Asheran grins wickedly. 3/2 20:13:00.412 Saphrina says: Well. I have a tale. 3/2 20:13:12.910 Saphrina says: One of.. well. A little heavier than the ones i told last week. 3/2 20:13:13.218 Asheran says: Ooh.. 3/2 20:13:21.116 Saphrina says: Not much humor to it 3/2 20:13:24.947 Cogitatus turns his attention to Saphrina. 3/2 20:13:24.025 Hallia raises an eyebrow. 3/2 20:13:30.051 Fiha smiles,"I have a smaller song for later but a short poem for some time sooner." she nods to Saphrina "Wonderful ... the circle is yours" 3/2 20:13:39.349 Throdin says: Ah, good. Maybe they'll whine less about something down... 3/2 20:13:47.870 Saphrina nods and stands 3/2 20:14:03.653 Asheran smiles at Saphrina. 3/2 20:14:06.122 Saphrina seems to focus and the area about her darkens. 3/2 20:14:26.813 Saphrina snaps and shadows focus about her hand forming into a old tome open in her right hand. 3/2 20:14:27.153 Throdin sighs at Saphrina. 3/2 20:14:41.767 Throdin says: *mumbles* "Give them a touch of magic and suddenly everything's dramatic..." 3/2 20:15:06.064 Saphrina says: Many an eve ago. There was a man of great merit. Who lived in a distant kingdom. 3/2 20:15:06.859 Fiha smiles softly, leaning to one side, "hush ... asthetics are welcome" 3/2 20:15:42.302 Saphrina says: This kingdom. No one now knows. But this man is still whispered of in childrens tales and the such. 3/2 20:15:54.895 Ringofll says: mind if i join you guys? 3/2 20:15:59.619 Asheran smiles at Ringofll. 3/2 20:16:15.822 Saphrina says: He has no certaint name or profile. He merely was a flautist. 3/2 20:16:16.871 Fiha nods lightly to Fiha and points to the speaker 3/2 20:16:32.390 Ringofll apologizes to Fiha. Sorry! 3/2 20:16:37.092 Fiha winks slyly at Ringofll. 3/2 20:16:45.801 Saphrina says: But before he was that. He was a man of great importance in this kingdom. 3/2 20:17:28.518 Ringofll kneels before Saphrina. 3/2 20:17:31.675 Saphrina says: As i said he was am an of great merit. And he was also very wise in the ways of social dealings and economics. 3/2 20:17:56.938 Saphrina says: Due to this. He soon became very trusted by this Kingdoms Lord. And was placed among the Kings most trusted men. 3/2 20:18:01.128 Ringofll bursts into dance. 3/2 20:18:11.812 Saphrina says: Years passed. 3/2 20:18:31.261 Throdin waves at Stardancer. 3/2 20:18:38.916 Fiha waves at Laurano. 3/2 20:18:42.419 Laurano waves at Saphrina. 3/2 20:18:42.585 Saphrina says: And soon this Lord of the Kingdom. Once wise and noble. Changed 3/2 20:18:44.779 Stardancer greets Throdin warmly. 3/2 20:18:48.510 Stardancer greets Laurano warmly. 3/2 20:18:57.234 Fiha waves at Stardancer. 3/2 20:18:57.671 Throdin boggles at Araashan. 3/2 20:19:05.507 Araashan waves. 3/2 20:19:19.979 Stardancer quietly locates a seat and listens attentively. 3/2 20:19:30.885 Saphrina says: The Kings most trusted men Including the Flautist in question. Began to debate on what to do about their lords change from Noble man to Tyrant. 3/2 20:20:02.799 Fiha waves at Kalsani. 3/2 20:20:07.544 Saphrina says: They whispered amongst each other at gatherings in cellars and in back allys. The Kingdom murmered of change to come. 3/2 20:20:08.433 Stardancer greets Kalsani warmly. 3/2 20:20:12.105 Kalsani waves at Fiha. 3/2 20:20:16.107 Fiha looks back to Saphrina, enjoying her tale 3/2 20:20:24.769 Kalsani hugs Laurano. 3/2 20:20:42.396 Laurano waves at Kalsani. 3/2 20:20:43.396 Saphrina says: Then. One day. At one of the gatherings of the Kings men. A messenger arrived. 3/2 20:20:47.084 Kalsani hugs Stardancer. 3/2 20:20:54.015 Stardancer smiles at Kalsani. 3/2 20:20:58.793 Ringofll waves at Hallia. 3/2 20:21:03.793 Stardancer continues listening to the story. 3/2 20:21:16.887 Saphrina says: He said that the king had received word of their plots and that they all must flee to different lands. 3/2 20:21:25.030 Araashan seems a little tipsy from the Jug of Bourbon. 3/2 20:21:27.546 Saphrina says: They must leace their homes and lives. Even identities. 3/2 20:21:46.203 Fiha lifts her brow, she smiles in geeting and lifts her hand to wave to Asherrean 3/2 20:21:51.471 Saphrina says: Some of these men took the messengers warning. and other brushed it to the side. 3/2 20:22:04.223 Asherrean passes his eyes about the ring nodding to a few about hte edge before circling the group to find a place. 3/2 20:22:18.994 Saphrina says: One of the men who fled was the man this tale if off. The Flautist. Or Piper. 3/2 20:22:32.610 Saphrina says: This is where that skill comes to play. 3/2 20:22:53.527 Saphrina says: The Piper. Who left his identity and riches in that forsaken kingdom. 3/2 20:23:14.326 Saphrina says: Began to travel the land as a vagabond of sorts. Playing his flute for any who would listen. 3/2 20:23:59.121 Saphrina says: He met much rejection and ridicule in his time but being a man of wisdom. Kept heart his calling. 3/2 20:24:19.119 Saphrina says: He soon forgot of his lost life and now only remembered his life as a Piper. 3/2 20:24:26.494 Araashan seems to be sobering up. 3/2 20:24:55.816 Saphrina says: He forgot his name, his identity. He and the people who knew of him only knew his as the Cloaked Piper. Who would sleep beneath the stars. 3/2 20:25:11.577 Saphrina says: Now im sure this life would feel appealing to many. 3/2 20:25:12.377 Laurano waves at Arioth. 3/2 20:25:22.728 Saphrina says: But after a time you see... it began to wither. 3/2 20:25:27.687 Laurano makes a shooshing gesture. 3/2 20:25:32.380 Fiha lifts her brow to Arioth, and smiles. she gestures to the circle. 3/2 20:25:58.372 Stardancer quietly scratches the unusual rabbit behind the ears. 3/2 20:26:09.836 Saphrina says: Days passed. And a feeling of being alone. Began to creep up his spine.. 3/2 20:26:37.249 Saphrina says: Like a shiver when you see a spider. It. Over the days. Months. began to overcome him. 3/2 20:26:43.718 Kalsani hugs Larisan. 3/2 20:26:51.369 Laurano waves at Larisan. 3/2 20:26:52.900 Kalsani hugs Erus. 3/2 20:26:54.554 Stardancer greets Larisan warmly. 3/2 20:27:03.990 Larisan smiles at Kalsani. 3/2 20:27:06.230 Stardancer feeds Erus a treat. 3/2 20:27:11.600 Fiha smiles at Larisan. 3/2 20:27:14.820 Stardancer listens intently to Saphrina. 3/2 20:27:18.298 Saphrina says: The Piper. Began to feel old. He looked back on his life. And saw nothing. 3/2 20:27:28.673 Saphrina frowns to herself for a moment. 3/2 20:27:42.951 Saphrina says: A day came. 3/2 20:27:42.417 Fiha watches Saphrina quietly 3/2 20:28:00.740 Saphrina says: When he sat on a small hill overlooking a city. 3/2 20:28:20.325 Saphrina says: He peered at it alone. And a memory of it began to come to him. 3/2 20:28:26.063 Saphrina says: He had lived in that city once. 3/2 20:28:50.580 Laurano greets Prompodic warmly. 3/2 20:28:52.705 Saphrina says: And now he looked upon himself. Once a lord. A magistrate. He was now a lonely Piper. a Vagabond. 3/2 20:28:55.460 Saphrina says: He stood. 3/2 20:29:04.198 Fiha nods to Prompodic in greeting and gestures to the circle 3/2 20:29:06.769 Saphrina says: And looking over the town played a melody. 3/2 20:29:11.141 Prompodic pats Laur on the shoulder as he sits, and nods to Fiha. 3/2 20:29:57.769 Saphrina moving her hand down to her belt as the tome dissipated into shadows unhooked her flute and began to play a slow sorrowfull tune. 3/2 20:30:14.062 Larisan greets Hollygrael warmly. 3/2 20:30:18.684 Laurano waves at Hollygrael. 3/2 20:30:33.615 Saphrina shadows swirl infront of her and for a moment look like a cloaked old man playing a flute as the tune plays. 3/2 20:30:44.292 Saphrina stops and the shadows settle. 3/2 20:30:45.482 Asherrean tilts his head slightly and listens to Saphrina's song. 3/2 20:30:53.587 Larisan listens intently 3/2 20:31:00.230 Saphrina tucks away her flute. 3/2 20:31:07.546 Saphrina says: He took his own life that night. 3/2 20:31:12.860 Saphrina says: Not by blade or noose. 3/2 20:31:16.315 Saphrina says: But by will. 3/2 20:31:31.236 Saphrina says: Upon the grass he slept for so many lone ages. 3/2 20:31:37.850 Saphrina says: He died alone. 3/2 20:31:43.196 Saphrina eyes the group for a moment. 3/2 20:31:48.466 Saphrina nods and sits 3/2 20:31:49.346 Asheran blinks. 3/2 20:31:51.116 Hallia ponders. 3/2 20:31:54.505 Hollygrael claps excitedly. 3/2 20:32:00.128 Stardancer claps excitedly for Saphrina. 3/2 20:32:02.542 Asheran claps excitedly for Saphrina. 3/2 20:32:03.808 Laurano claps excitedly for Hollygrael. 3/2 20:32:04.602 Fiha claps lightly,"Beautiful Saphrina" 3/2 20:32:05.096 Larisan claps excitedly for Saphrina. 3/2 20:32:06.437 You clap excitedly. 3/2 20:32:06.773 Araashan claps excitedly for Saphrina. 3/2 20:32:07.959 Kalsani claps excitedly for Erus. 3/2 20:32:07.516 Laurano claps excitedly for Hollygrael. Intermission 3/2 20:32:13.072 Stardancer waves at Hollygrael. 3/2 20:32:15.207 Arioth moves some hair from his face a little touched 3/2 20:32:15.774 Hallia claps softly. 3/2 20:32:18.284 Saphrina nods to Fiha "Thank you." 3/2 20:32:19.406 Hollygrael waves at Stardancer. 3/2 20:32:38.649 Fiha says: I might take a moment to greet the new comers please - this is a circle, join us - there is no stage which to face ... 3/2 20:32:56.808 Asherrean inclinies his head as Saphrina finishes. "Quite a curious story and melody." 3/2 20:32:59.184 Stardancer looks around casually. 3/2 20:33:16.853 Saphrina nods to Asherrean "One i have told for a very long time." 3/2 20:33:39.300 Saphrina fishes in her tobes for hr flask 3/2 20:33:48.510 Fiha again gestures to the group, "Come come ... this is no circle!" 3/2 20:33:58.250 Saphrina pulls the flask out of her robes* and takes a swig. 3/2 20:34:25.961 Throdin says: Hmmm, quite a crowd here. Pity I have to go now. 3/2 20:34:30.153 Stardancer manages to form a box. 3/2 20:34:30.759 Throdin says: Never done n' all that blah blah blah... 3/2 20:34:34.819 Fiha smiles at Throdin. 3/2 20:34:37.651 Throdin says: Later! 3/2 20:34:45.236 Stardancer blinks. 3/2 20:35:02.404 Araashan says: So, anyone can tell a story, I take it? 3/2 20:35:05.652 Fiha looks about,"Welcome again to those who have just arived and welcome to those who have not attended the circle before" 3/2 20:35:19.229 Fiha says: nods,"Indeed ... just let me know ... pass me a note eith way 3/2 20:35:19.512 Hallia nods enthusiastically at Araashan 3/2 20:35:22.080 Stardancer glances over to the Draenei. 3/2 20:35:24.744 Fiha either* 3/2 20:35:26.164 Hollygrael says: or sing a song, or recite poetry 3/2 20:35:32.429 Fiha nods at Hollygrael. 3/2 20:35:34.568 Larisan smiles at Kalsani. 3/2 20:35:45.756 Ringofll says: WOOT! 3/2 20:35:51.942 Fiha says: You are also welcome to simply sit and listen 3/2 20:36:03.031 Ringofll says: OMG WHAT IF HORDE COME!?!?! 3/2 20:36:04.189 Araashan says: Gotcha, interestin' ritual. 3/2 20:36:10.025 Saphrina tucks her flask away. 3/2 20:36:17.826 Hallia says: Oh but Araashan, you tell great stories! 3/2 20:36:19.421 Fiha glances about,"Would anyone liketo go next?" 3/2 20:36:27.075 Araashan says: I may no one or two. 3/2 20:36:27.187 Laurano pokes Prom 3/2 20:36:28.699 Larisan says: The Horde.. eh, lucky for them Erus has been fed already 3/2 20:36:32.483 Saphrina chuckles at the comment by Araashan Kalsani 3/2 20:36:36.386 Kalsani raises her hand...shly 3/2 20:36:44.861 Araashan says: ((know*)) 3/2 20:36:49.228 Laurano claps excitedly for Kalsani. 3/2 20:37:40.767 Kalsani says: I have a tale... 3/2 20:37:40.906 Fiha nods to Kalsani,"Madame?" 3/2 20:37:46.424 Larisan slips his hand into Kalsani's and offers her a smile 3/2 20:37:48.076 Fiha smiles,"Then the circle is yours" 3/2 20:37:48.888 Ringofll bursts into dance. 3/2 20:37:50.877 Cogitatus turns his attention to Kalsani. 3/2 20:37:57.770 Larisan claps excitedly for Kalsani. 3/2 20:38:07.686 Kalsani says: It involves betrayal and foul magics. 3/2 20:38:08.443 Stardancer lifts a lavender brow and glances towards Kalsani with interest. 3/2 20:38:10.824 Saphrina eyes Kalsani with a small smirk and nods 3/2 20:38:18.864 Arioth leans over to Saphrina 3/2 20:38:20.012 Ringofll bursts into dance. 3/2 20:38:21.384 Hollygrael inclines her head to hear the words 3/2 20:38:30.031 Arioth says: scuse me i came a bit late was that a true story? 3/2 20:38:45.706 Ringofll bursts into dance. 3/2 20:38:45.873 Saphrina murmers to Arioth as to not disturb the tale 3/2 20:38:50.306 Ringofll says: hahahah 3/2 20:38:52.934 Prompodic eyes the crowd. 3/2 20:39:12.978 Kalsani says: Many years ago, before I began my training as a mage, my brother, Akiro, had begun to study the arcane. 3/2 20:39:23.595 Fiha smiles lightly and looks to Kalsani 3/2 20:39:38.789 Prompodic smirks slyly at Laurano. 3/2 20:39:47.782 Hollygrael nods her head 3/2 20:40:09.061 Saphrina smirks and nods to Arioth 3/2 20:40:14.362 Kalsani says: He was the light and pride of my parents, who were humble shop keepers in Stormwind. Akiro was something of a wonder to the world of magic. He quickly gained fame and power, raising quickly. 3/2 20:40:58.222 Arioth lets out a small grin then looks to Kalsani with anticipation 3/2 20:41:21.101 Hollygrael nibbles on some traveller's bread 3/2 20:41:29.295 Kalsani says: Along his path, he had met a charismatic and mysterious man named Falconis, a man that seemed to posses magics different from Akiro's own, magics that seemed almost, dark. 3/2 20:41:42.162 Larisan listens with a muted expression 3/2 20:41:56.884 Saphrina smirks to herself listening to the tale. 3/2 20:42:04.299 Hollygrael disapproves of things that are dark 3/2 20:43:15.458 Kalsani says: Falconis was soon all Akiro could speak of, when he would return to our home for visits. He was obbessed with the magic that Falconis offered. Soon, it became apparent to all, excpet Akiro, that Falconis was not only a warlock, but one that followed 3/2 20:43:29.962 Araashan slowly removes pieces of armor as he listens. 3/2 20:43:50.807 Kalsani says: a deeper path in the Shadow, one that had let the taint of his magics overwhelm him, who had let the magics that warlocks control control him. 3/2 20:44:12.505 Laurano apologizes to Stardancer. Sorry! 3/2 20:44:20.297 Stardancer regards Kalsani. 3/2 20:44:42.615 Saphrina eyes Kalsani with intrest 3/2 20:44:54.828 Hollygrael squeezes the handle of her hammer in anticipation of the story 3/2 20:45:02.009 Kalsani says: This same man planted a seed, a germ, of an idea in my brother's head. Falconis began to slowly cultivate this seed, helping it to grow, to blossom in my brother. 3/2 20:45:12.488 Kalsani wipes away a tear, looking sad. 3/2 20:45:31.841 Saphrina eyes Kalsani as a smirk tugs at her frown. 3/2 20:46:04.244 Kalsani says: This idea was that I, his only sister, was plotting to enter the world of magic and steal from him his fame and fortune. This was untrue! 3/2 20:46:18.756 Fiha smiles in sympathy at Kalsani's quiet tears, 3/2 20:46:51.285 Laurano smirks slyly at Prompodic. 3/2 20:47:01.823 Arioth winces looking down at his left wrist before he stands and walks a short distance away from the group 3/2 20:47:03.498 Laurano looks attentively at Kalsani 3/2 20:47:29.351 Kalsani says: But my brother was now under the control of Falconis and would not have listened to reason. So, on a quiet night in the spring, when I was away in Goldshire with my cousins, my brother released a demon into our house. He devoured my mother and my father. 3/2 20:47:57.614 Kalsani says: Leaving me an orphan. It was on that day, returning to my home, that I decided to become a mage to avenge my parents. 3/2 20:48:01.246 Hallia 's eyes widen 3/2 20:48:21.987 Arioth shortly after returns to the group sitting quitly 3/2 20:48:31.904 Stardancer arches a lavender brow, listening intently. 3/2 20:48:41.463 Kalsani says: My brother, having realized that he could not stay within the Tower any long, nor could he stay in Stormwind, fled. 3/2 20:48:44.104 Larisan closes his eyes slightly 3/2 20:48:57.431 Saphrina takes a swig from her flask 3/2 20:49:42.770 Kalsani says: I, in sorrow and with a heavy heart, bereft of my family, alone, threw myself into my studies, attaining level after level of profiecieny, so that I might leave the Tower and seek my brother. 3/2 20:50:00.761 Kalsani is quiet for a moment, looking at Larisan, her heartstone, her anchor, 3/2 20:50:19.293 Larisan nods to her slightly 3/2 20:50:20.794 Fiha cocks her head to Kalsani again offering a light smile of sympathy 3/2 20:50:28.255 Stardancer lowers hear head. 3/2 20:50:32.900 Larisan his smile warm 3/2 20:51:05.446 Saphrina tucks her flask away frowning darkly. 3/2 20:51:16.854 Hollygrael says: I will ride forth on that quest, Kalsani!! 3/2 20:51:30.358 Saphrina shakes her head and sighs 3/2 20:51:37.885 Kalsani says: This tale ends in sorrow, as it began. I found my brother, a twisted, evil thing, his magics having corrupted him beyond anything remotely human. And his mentor? His hero? Falconis? He too had be fearful of my brother. 3/2 20:51:53.260 Asheran frowns. 3/2 20:52:24.845 Asherrean pulls an old battered flask from his robe and drinks from it as he listens, finally moving to the fire and taking a seat. 3/2 20:52:40.150 Hollygrael lets a tear roll down her face 3/2 20:52:57.632 Kalsani says: He had turned my brother to stone. When I had finally found them, holed up in the Blasted Lands, my brother was alabastar and Falconis a truly evil thing. 3/2 20:53:21.152 Stardancer 's brows furrow as she gazes into the fire, listening to the story. 3/2 20:53:34.185 Kalsani says: With the help of my brothers and sisters in the House of Stormrage, we defeated the warlock and released my brother from his prison. He died, redeemed, in the Light. 3/2 20:53:56.902 Stardancer nods silently in retrospect. 3/2 20:54:00.863 Larisan frowns darkly in recollection 3/2 20:54:05.265 Kalsani looks sad 3/2 20:54:12.916 Stardancer hugs Kalsani. 3/2 20:54:13.722 Larisan comforts Kalsani. 3/2 20:54:19.964 Saphrina murmers to herself. 3/2 20:54:19.771 Hollygrael says: why be sad if he was redeemed 3/2 20:54:26.928 Hallia deeply sighs 3/2 20:54:35.977 Stardancer says: Loss is still loss, no? 3/2 20:54:44.451 Saphrina smirks at Hollygrael but eyes the group 3/2 20:54:45.095 Hollygrael says: sad for the loss, surely 3/2 20:54:45.443 Kalsani says: I lost my brother and my only close family. I have now only the House...though I would not trade them for anything! 3/2 20:55:00.681 Laurano smiles at Kalsani. 3/2 20:55:04.863 Hollygrael says: joy for the redemption of her brother 3/2 20:55:14.774 Larisan says: Indeed.. 3/2 20:55:25.734 Fiha smiles to Kalsani,"Thankyou so much for sharing the story" 3/2 20:55:26.190 Saphrina says nothing raising an eyebrow 3/2 20:55:43.523 Fiha says: You are lucky to have such firm friends 3/2 20:55:43.899 Kalsani says: I have a better tale, one much more light hearted, involving me as the Queen of Stormwind... 3/2 20:55:46.916 Stardancer leans over to pat Kalsani lightly on the shoulder and smiles. 3/2 20:55:51.175 Laurano grins wickedly at Kalsani. 3/2 20:56:04.236 Larisan says: heh.. 3/2 20:56:09.410 Arioth stands 3/2 20:56:09.892 Fiha smiles,"Perhaps some one else may have somethimg to share first" 3/2 20:56:11.834 Kalsani giggles 3/2 20:56:13.446 Stardancer cringes at the mention of "the queen of Stormwind." 3/2 20:56:15.592 Fiha loks to the group 3/2 20:56:20.580 Fiha looks* 3/2 20:56:25.970 Cogitatus says: I studied at the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. I heard about ths Falconis and Akiro incident. You have my condolences. 3/2 20:56:26.228 Hollygrael slaps her forehead 3/2 20:56:47.993 Stardancer nods to Cogitatus. Arioth 3/2 20:56:54.855 Arioth says: Well alot of you may not know me and for those who not i am Arioth Aran... 3/2 20:57:03.097 Stardancer smiles at Arioth. 3/2 20:57:04.847 Larisan nods at Arioth. 3/2 20:57:09.731 Stardancer says: Well met. 3/2 20:57:12.985 Laurano smiles at Arioth. 3/2 20:57:14.718 Hollygrael nods at Arioth. 3/2 20:57:16.436 Araashan nods at Arioth. 3/2 20:57:19.253 Arioth smiles nodding 3/2 20:57:21.977 Kalsani waves at Arioth. 3/2 20:57:25.367 Cogitatus nods silently at Arioth. 3/2 20:57:25.621 Fiha blinks, she looks to Arioth ... "Then the circle is yous Arioth Aran ..." 3/2 20:57:27.828 Saphrina eyes Arioth and scoots over so that she can see 3/2 20:57:54.097 Arioth says: My story is of a finding inside what is realy right and the trips along the way. 3/2 20:58:10.230 Laurano listens intently to Arioth. 3/2 20:58:17.451 Stardancer regards the elf with interest. 3/2 20:58:22.092 Hollygrael is excied about a tale of glory 3/2 20:59:11.211 Arioth says: The story is easy enough. a Man who found his way to life by killing people wonders for a better tomorrow. 3/2 20:59:38.064 Arioth says: He doesn't want to kill for money but finds it is realy the only thing he "can" do. 3/2 21:00:10.497 Arioth says: He walks up to the next man who he was sent to eliminate but hesitates. 3/2 21:00:50.553 Arioth says: He looks upon the man envious but with a sorrow. What has he done to diserve this he asked to him. 3/2 21:01:04.498 Stardancer appears slightly shocked but continues to listen. 3/2 21:01:31.329 Arioth says: but the "target" was a kind man greeted him and offered the man a drink 3/2 21:02:27.272 Arioth says: The hunter wondered for the next action. He looked at the man voices screaming in his head wether or not to attack the man 3/2 21:03:01.603 Arioth says: He was done with killing done with this life but how would he survive? 3/2 21:03:11.097 Arioth looks down at the flame 3/2 21:03:27.010 Larisan ponders quietly 3/2 21:03:30.254 Stardancer is visibly tensed by the story. 3/2 21:03:36.950 Arioth says: he looked to the man and saw it from his point of view. 3/2 21:03:42.469 Saphrina eyes Arioth as he tells the story. 3/2 21:03:54.042 Fiha lifts her brow to Arioth, listening in a polite manner. 3/2 21:04:47.975 Arioth says: He thought to himself pondering how this man diserved his fate. 3/2 21:05:05.888 Laurano snorts. 3/2 21:05:13.879 Saphrina smirks 3/2 21:05:17.452 Kalsani hugs Laurano. 3/2 21:05:28.289 Arioth says: He paided the man for the drink and walked out the door he had failed with his own will. What would become of him. 3/2 21:05:35.384 Laurano gently pats Kalsani. 3/2 21:05:47.013 Arioth says: He returned to his master quiting his job with rage and sorrow. 3/2 21:06:57.637 Arioth says: That very instant he was killed because he sayed "no". He had told his master no that he would no longer fight and kill so he was killed. 3/2 21:07:13.114 Arioth says: To this day i wonder why did "he" diserve his fate 3/2 21:07:24.276 Arioth says: for only saying no? 3/2 21:07:39.940 Stardancer applauds. Bravo! 3/2 21:07:42.680 Saphrina chuckles to herself. 3/2 21:07:44.596 Hollygrael claps excitedly. 3/2 21:07:46.372 Saphrina nods to Arioth 3/2 21:07:48.039 Kalsani claps excitedly. 3/2 21:07:52.512 You clap excitedly for Arioth. 3/2 21:07:53.266 Larisan claps excitedly for Arioth. 3/2 21:07:57.675 Fiha smiles, she claps lightly to Arioth,"How, brooding ... thankyou for sharing it with us" 3/2 21:07:58.594 Araashan claps excitedly for Arioth. 3/2 21:08:02.580 Asherrean lifts his flask in a silent salute to Arioth. 3/2 21:08:13.355 Asheran claps excitedly for Arioth. Laurano 3/2 21:08:16.478 Laurano rolls her eyes. 3/2 21:08:42.341 Fiha smiles to the group as she nudges the fire back into life 3/2 21:08:48.969 Stardancer nods to Fiha thanking her for the fire. 3/2 21:08:50.948 Larisan says: Ah, roast boar 3/2 21:08:50.138 Fiha says: Would anyone else like to share? 3/2 21:09:06.517 Saphrina lights a cigarette with a snap and a burst of fel magic 3/2 21:09:09.809 Asherrean looks at the gortusk's corpse near in his laps and drags it towards the treeline. 3/2 21:09:11.108 Stardancer stifles a chuckle at Larisan's comment. 3/2 21:09:25.912 Larisan claps excitedly for Laurano. 3/2 21:09:27.075 Stardancer claps excitedly for Laurano. 3/2 21:09:32.342 Stardancer listens intently to Laurano. 3/2 21:09:33.206 Hallia looks over at Laurano, and claps. 3/2 21:09:34.944 Laurano eyes everyone. 3/2 21:09:42.966 Kalsani cheers at Laurano! 3/2 21:09:42.662 Saphrina eyes Laurano 3/2 21:09:50.455 Fiha lifts her brow to Laurano and nods, she gestures to the group 3/2 21:09:58.241 Arioth says: well i am moving perfer not to look at a ass the whole sotry *grins a litte* 3/2 21:10:00.262 Arioth says: *story 3/2 21:10:09.610 Stardancer gasps. 3/2 21:10:12.370 Asheran giggles at Arioth. 3/2 21:10:15.033 Larisan smirks slyly at Arioth. 3/2 21:10:15.796 Laurano says: Hmm.. 3/2 21:10:16.959 Falanir smirks 3/2 21:10:23.449 Asheran smiles at Laurano. 3/2 21:10:27.251 Kalsani says: But her...backside is...rather...nice... 3/2 21:10:33.937 Stardancer agrees. 3/2 21:10:35.721 Arioth says: .... 3/2 21:10:37.461 You laugh. 3/2 21:10:44.311 Araashan laughs. 3/2 21:10:44.605 Saphrina sits dragging her cigarette 3/2 21:10:49.078 Laurano 's cheeks darken with a slight blush. 3/2 21:10:52.168 Saphrina eyes Laurano 3/2 21:11:07.726 Asheran giggles. 3/2 21:11:25.208 Cogitatus says: I'm sorry, Maam, we didn't mean to discourage you. Please, tell your story. 3/2 21:11:30.237 Laurano says: I have an interesting tale.. how I first came to be in such an.. interesting guild.. 3/2 21:11:32.303 Stardancer sips some spring water. 3/2 21:11:34.666 Cogitatus tries to smile at Laurano encouragingly. 3/2 21:11:36.863 Fiha cocks her head, she nods to Cogitatus "Yes please." 3/2 21:11:41.242 Laurano regards her friends. 3/2 21:11:51.471 Larisan laughs at Laurano. 3/2 21:11:55.183 Stardancer looks on with an "uh oh" expression. 3/2 21:12:01.760 Laurano says: Let's see.. 3/2 21:12:10.856 Kalsani looks for the exit... 3/2 21:12:25.942 Laurano says: Oh, yes.. it was a fine day in the human city of Stormwind.. a home away from home 3/2 21:12:48.073 Fiha clears her throat lightly and hugs a knee to her chest 3/2 21:13:22.999 Saphrina taps ash off of her cigarette 3/2 21:13:25.734 Laurano says: The arrogent Lord I had just lifted a purse from was shouting agrily at my back.. 3/2 21:13:45.020 Laurano winks slyly at Arioth. 3/2 21:14:05.385 Arioth sighs 3/2 21:14:13.518 Saphrina chuckles 3/2 21:14:33.954 Laurano says: And the pounding hooves of a dozen Crimson Hounds, the then police force of Stormwind, made my ears twitch, and I made a run for it.. a usual day.. 3/2 21:14:40.761 Laurano smiles. 3/2 21:15:03.261 Hollygrael gasps that laurano is a thief. 3/2 21:15:12.407 Kalsani thinks it's not so different from now... 3/2 21:15:18.021 Hollygrael winks slyly at Laurano. 3/2 21:15:41.198 Saphrina murmers to herself and mutters 3/2 21:15:43.887 Laurano says: With the purse in one fist and a dagger in another, I loped out onto a bridge over the Canals, and made a sharp left turn 3/2 21:15:44.815 Larisan blinks at Hollygrael with an open "Are you New here?" expression 3/2 21:15:53.353 Saphrina stands quickly nodding to the group silently. 3/2 21:16:26.580 Saphrina pulls shadows about herself and drops her cigarette rubbing it out 3/2 21:16:48.007 Laurano says: I made the unconscious effort of looking behind me at the angry Hounds, and then.. 3/2 21:17:02.549 Laurano slaps her hands together in a loud "SMACK" 3/2 21:17:17.051 Laurano says: I ran straight into an armored Frostsaber 3/2 21:17:31.316 Fiha shifts in her spot at the loud sound and rehugs her knee 3/2 21:17:51.798 Hollygrael wonderes if the sound was more of a bang 3/2 21:17:58.053 Cogitatus says: That had to hurt. 3/2 21:18:05.354 Laurano says: Oh, it did 3/2 21:18:07.036 You smirk slyly at Laurano. 3/2 21:18:12.875 Laurano grins at you wickedly. 3/2 21:18:46.764 Kalsani wants Laur to go on 3/2 21:19:18.475 Laurano says: And sitting atop that Frostsaber was a very disgruntled looking Winterglade.. the Guild Master of The House of Stormrage 3/2 21:19:47.486 Hollygrael says: yeah she can really stare you down 3/2 21:19:52.684 Laurano says: So she did 3/2 21:19:54.199 Stardancer nods. 3/2 21:20:20.752 Laurano says: The Hounds skidded to a stop behind me, horses rearing, and I quickly looked around for an escape 3/2 21:20:51.226 Laurano crouches in a ready stance, imitating her nervousness of the moment. 3/2 21:20:59.835 Laurano kneels down. 3/2 21:21:08.595 Stardancer listens. 3/2 21:21:41.950 Laurano says: Unfortunately, the leading Hound had leapt off his horse and i was so rudely tackled to the cobble-stones. 3/2 21:21:44.421 Laurano scowls. 3/2 21:22:08.692 Hollygrael nods knowingly 3/2 21:22:12.657 Falanir smirks. "What? It's a good way to catch one..." 3/2 21:22:22.146 Laurano eyes Falanir up and down. 3/2 21:22:34.574 Laurano snorts derisively. 3/2 21:22:41.909 Falanir says: don't worry. Redridge is out of my jurisdiction... 3/2 21:22:45.611 Falanir shrugs. 3/2 21:22:50.382 Stardancer blinks slightly. 3/2 21:23:10.491 Fiha nudges Falanir 3/2 21:23:25.165 Kalsani gestures for Laurano to continue, wanting to know about Winter 3/2 21:23:30.677 Laurano says: The other burly Hounds piled on like a bunch of gorillas on a banana, while Winterglade so calmly dismounted her Frostsaber 3/2 21:23:54.217 Hollygrael settles in. "Here it comes" 3/2 21:24:15.366 Laurano says: "Pardon me?" she asked politely while they were shackling my wrists to my ankles. 3/2 21:24:22.223 Laurano imitates her voice. 3/2 21:24:38.298 Hollygrael says: that's just a bit too high 3/2 21:24:49.600 Laurano says: I get an A for effort though 3/2 21:24:49.755 Larisan says: heh 3/2 21:24:58.052 Laurano winks slyly at Hollygrael. 3/2 21:25:42.713 Laurano says: The Hounds, being arrogant as they are, ignored her, and promptly swung me over the leader's horse 3/2 21:25:54.009 Laurano 's eyes twinkle with mischief 3/2 21:26:09.730 Hollygrael says: that was a bad thing for them to do. 3/2 21:26:30.319 Laurano says: "Excuse me." she said more firmly, but still politely, and walked over to the leader, tapping him on the shoulder 3/2 21:27:05.052 Fiha woops 3/2 21:27:09.230 Laurano says: Now, for those of you who don't know her, picture Stardancer there with blue hair and in full warrior's battle gear. 3/2 21:27:29.969 Stardancer looks around and blushes. 3/2 21:27:38.383 Kalsani winks slyly at Stardancer. 3/2 21:27:46.058 Fiha smiles at Ganoes. 3/2 21:27:48.279 Asheran greets Ganoes with a hearty hello! 3/2 21:27:51.534 Laurano motions for ganoes to sit 3/2 21:27:54.961 Ganoes nods lightly. "Miss me, ladies?" 3/2 21:28:07.776 Fiha holds a finger to her lips and gestures to the speaker 3/2 21:29:07.972 Laurano says: The Leader of the group turned around with a narrowing of his eyes and said, with superiority in his voice and expression, "We can handle it, woman, proceed around us." 3/2 21:29:24.701 Stardancer says: Oh dear... 3/2 21:29:36.301 Hollygrael nods. "That will torque her." 3/2 21:29:51.000 Laurano says: In turn, Winterglade's eyes narrowed. 3/2 21:29:54.148 Kalsani says: My...he is a brave one..."Woman"? To Winter? 3/2 21:30:20.079 Fiha shifts in her seat at the comment 3/2 21:30:20.460 A sly smirk spreads across Asheran's face. 3/2 21:30:20.890 Laurano says: Everything went by really fast from there.. 3/2 21:30:45.362 Larisan says: Bah.. I have never seen Lady Winter lose her temper.. was too blinded by pain at the time to see anything, now that I think on it.. 3/2 21:31:05.806 Hollygrael hopes that Winter just hurt them a little 3/2 21:31:15.109 Kalsani grins at her husband, patting his shoulder 3/2 21:31:20.473 Laurano says: the next thing I knew, I was standing next to Winterglade, and the leader, along with his friends scattered about the Canal district, not dead... but certainly wishing they were 3/2 21:31:30.801 Laurano bursts into laughter. 3/2 21:31:32.253 Laurano laughs. 3/2 21:31:43.362 Hollygrael chuckles at Laurano. 3/2 21:31:52.400 Stardancer stifles a giggle. 3/2 21:32:30.344 Laurano says: I slowly inches away from her, towards the entrance tunnel to the Trade district... 3/2 21:32:31.101 Arioth reaky knows no one and tries to peice the pictures together in his mind but just didn't tget this story but tries to hide it with a smile 3/2 21:32:36.180 Laurano says: inched*)) 3/2 21:32:45.508 Arioth says: *realy 3/2 21:32:53.426 Cogitatus keeps his face expressionless as he listens. 3/2 21:33:04.295 Asherrean takes a pull from his flask and slips it back in his robe before turning to look into the lake. 3/2 21:33:40.730 Stardancer casually glances to the drinking man to her left. 3/2 21:33:56.581 Laurano says: Unfortunately, Winterglade turned and asked, quite politely, "And just where do you think -you're- going?" 3/2 21:34:10.099 Stardancer listens intently to Laurano. 3/2 21:34:21.897 Hollygrael shudders; she's heard that tone rom Winter before 3/2 21:35:06.156 Laurano says: I, just witnessed a brutal beating of the city's police force, was all stammers and "Err.."s 3/2 21:35:22.502 Stardancer nods. 3/2 21:36:21.514 Laurano says: So.. there i was, walking beside my savior.. or something like that... towards the Crimson Hounds Brigade Command Center 3/2 21:37:05.378 Kalsani smiles at Larisan. 3/2 21:37:19.764 Laurano says: And when we got there, it was like walking into the slaughter house.. for there was the Guild Master of the Hounds, versus the Guild Master of the House 3/2 21:37:31.971 Laurano shivers. 3/2 21:37:44.724 Asherrean turns his attention away from a house across the lake back to the center of the circle where the fire used to be. 3/2 21:38:01.675 Laurano says: Dugald, the Guild Master, was vry polite, and they soon came to an agreement. 3/2 21:38:02.749 Kalsani leans her head on Larisan's shoulder, sighing happily 3/2 21:38:07.548 Laurano says: very*)) 3/2 21:38:18.469 Stardancer nods in reflection. 3/2 21:39:07.454 Laurano says: "Winterglade of the House of Stormwind, will you agree to watch over this child as a Mother, and Guild Master? 3/2 21:39:44.118 Fiha clears her throat lightly, recrossing her legs. 3/2 21:39:48.935 Laurano says: Stormrage*)) 3/2 21:39:54.162 Hollygrael thinks adoption was a perfect solution 3/2 21:40:10.687 Arioth again moves some hair out of his face 3/2 21:40:11.988 Larisan gently pats Worg Pup. 3/2 21:40:41.622 Laurano says: And.. Winterglade, Guild Master of the House of Stormrage.. adopted me as a daughter.. and I "requested" membership, into the guild. 3/2 21:40:44.390 Kalsani knows the House is very happy to have the keeping of Laurano 3/2 21:40:58.706 Larisan claps excitedly for Laurano. 3/2 21:41:04.239 Kalsani cheers at Laurano! 3/2 21:41:06.651 Arioth grins at laura 3/2 21:41:07.120 Asheran claps excitedly for Laurano. 3/2 21:41:08.564 Cogitatus says: Dugald's a good man. 3/2 21:41:12.215 Hallia applauds 3/2 21:41:12.575 Stardancer denotes thievery decreased by 65% that year. 3/2 21:41:15.485 Larisan says: And we lock all of our belongings nightly 3/2 21:41:16.920 Hollygrael claps excitedly for Laurano. 3/2 21:41:25.450 Stardancer smiles at Laurano. 3/2 21:41:26.653 You laugh at Larisan. 3/2 21:41:27.716 Hollygrael says: true, ture 3/2 21:41:29.252 Asherrean looks over to Cogitatus. "Aye... one I haven't seen in some time, unfortunately." 3/2 21:41:30.904 Laurano scowls at Larisan. 3/2 21:41:31.064 Kalsani giggles at Larisan. 3/2 21:41:41.457 Laurano says: Indeed 3/2 21:41:41.885 Fiha rouses, "Thankyou Laurano, for sharing that detailed history with us" 3/2 21:41:51.656 Stardancer claps excitedly for Laurano. 3/2 21:41:58.287 Sojiiro claps excitedly. 3/2 21:42:00.290 Laurano bows with a flourish Intermission 3/2 21:42:01.426 Arioth stands * well i need to stretch my legs* grins walking away 3/2 21:42:07.331 Kalsani says: I am afraid my friends, that the night draws niegh it's end for me. 3/2 21:42:07.709 Larisan greets Masam with a hearty hello! 3/2 21:42:23.135 Stardancer curtsies before Fiha. 3/2 21:42:28.629 Fiha wanders to the fire, nudging it back into life ... "Would anoy one else wish to share a tale or song with the group?" 3/2 21:42:32.865 Kalsani thanks Fiha. 3/2 21:42:35.213 Larisan says: I regret to see you go, my love.. 3/2 21:42:39.941 Stardancer says: I just wanted to thank Fiha for hosting this evening. 3/2 21:42:39.368 Asherrean looks about the circle. 3/2 21:42:49.401 Stardancer says: It was an honor. 3/2 21:42:55.332 Kalsani says: Shall you come with me, or stay? 3/2 21:43:17.069 Kalsani says: Thank you for listening to my story, I hope I may return? 3/2 21:43:18.931 Stardancer says: I must bid you good evening, Mistress Fiha. 3/2 21:43:31.495 Fiha nods faintly to Stardancer 3/2 21:43:38.795 Stardancer makes her greetings and quietly departs. 3/2 21:43:42.399 Hollygrael says: good night to all assembled 3/2 21:43:47.715 You wave goodbye to Hollygrael. Farewell! 3/2 21:43:52.367 Hollygrael waves at Laurano. 3/2 21:43:54.029 Kalsani loves Larisan. 3/2 21:44:11.340 Fiha agains looks to the group, "Well then ..." 3/2 21:44:16.587 Asherrean glances to Fiha. "Ahh... pity that so many of the circle have departed this early in the evening." 3/2 21:44:35.557 Cogitatus says: Well, it's an improvment over cancelling for the evening. 3/2 21:44:42.151 Fiha smiles,"I'm sure we will survive" she chuckles to Asherrean 3/2 21:44:42.233 Hallia says: Agreed! 3/2 21:44:51.025 Araashan says: yup 3/2 21:44:57.908 Larisan says: Early rises, I suppose 3/2 21:45:14.023 Asherrean says: I will say, reguardless of several quick departures... it is good to find the circle being held again. 3/2 21:45:27.223 Asheran nods. 3/2 21:45:35.274 Larisan says: Agreed, I have missed these inspiring gatherings 3/2 21:45:40.463 You eye Great Goretusk up and down. 3/2 21:45:50.209 Cogitatus says: If I had spices on me, I'd serve roast boar. 3/2 21:46:01.006 Asheran grins at you wickedly. 3/2 21:46:02.742 Fiha smiles to Asherrean,"I am so pleased so many have remembered the day in which we gathered each week- did you have something to share tonight? i always enjoyed your stories" 3/2 21:46:27.401 Asherrean says: I fear the only tale that is sprining to mind is a bit dark... but if no one objects.... 3/2 21:46:39.836 Hallia says: Oh please! 3/2 21:46:45.725 Asheran tells Asherrean NO. Not going to happen. 3/2 21:46:48.170 Asheran nods at Asherrean. 3/2 21:46:48.173 Laurano chuckles lightly at Ganoes. 3/2 21:46:51.248 Asheran says: whoops)) 3/2 21:46:56.323 Fiha stretches out,"It will be a welcome change, the circle is yours" Asherrean 3/2 21:47:04.616 Asherrean pulls a battered flask from his robe and drinks from it as he pushes himself to his feet. 3/2 21:47:09.871 Asheran presses the enter key too soon. :( 3/2 21:47:27.027 Asherrean says: I will admit... this story is not of my making. Just one I have heard and it echos in my head at the moment. 3/2 21:47:42.320 Asherrean says: (( And forgive me because I don't remember the original author either )) 3/2 21:48:18.977 Asherrean slips the flask back into his robe. "It may be somewhat familiar to those of you versed in the older stories." 3/2 21:49:09.081 Asherrean says: But I praddle on... The story opens with a flock of sparrows... The sparrows flew across the land exploring... wondering what they could find. 3/2 21:49:58.142 Asherrean says: The flew over vallies and swamps... over lakes and villages before finding something that caught their attention. 3/2 21:50:07.780 Asherrean says: A palace over which a silence lay. 3/2 21:50:54.476 Fiha smiles lightly to Asherrean, head cocked and listening 3/2 21:51:02.877 Asherrean says: The silence frightened the sparrows and made them nervous, for they are birds of song, and nothing was as empty to their ears as that which they observed. 3/2 21:51:28.766 Asherrean says: One called out "Something terrible has happened! If we come closer it may happen to us!" 3/2 21:52:02.445 Asherrean says: The words went unheeded and the sparrows circles closer finding everyone in the palace in a deep slumber. 3/2 21:52:29.238 Asherrean says: Another sparrow voiced "A curse! It is a curse! We must away or we'll be cursed too!" 3/2 21:52:56.526 Asherrean says: One of the others cocked it's head and answered. "Hush.... what is that noise?" 3/2 21:53:36.307 Asherrean says: The flock quieted and listened... a keening voice was heard "Woe is me... Woe is me..." The sparrows took to flight seeking the the noise, eventually finding the king in his chamber. 3/2 21:54:40.251 Asherrean says: The flock perched on the chamber windows confused, as he too was asleep. All but one watched... that one flying off again, seeking the source of the sound... the queen pacing up and down, hands wringing. 3/2 21:55:03.675 Asherrean says: "Little bird, do you wonder at my despair?" The queen asked the young sparrow. 3/2 21:56:13.220 Asherrean says: The bird stayed, listening, as the queen explained that her infant, a near newborn girl, and fallen ill and died... as the chill pasesd on all but the queen had fallen into an enchanted sleep. 3/2 21:56:41.104 Fiha smiles, brow lifted at the tale. 3/2 21:56:50.672 Asherrean says: The young sparrow returned to the flock and explained to them what had been found. 3/2 21:57:26.826 Asherrean says: The birds as one took flight... seeking some way to bring an end to this curse... to help the king and queen and lift the silence of the palace. 3/2 21:57:38.250 Masam yells: dibbs on the pig 3/2 21:58:27.921 Asherrean says: The sparrows in their search sought out a nearby wizard for it is said that wizards are sometimes willing to grant favors to those in need, even if these favors come at a price. 3/2 21:59:09.844 Sodapopinski yells: